Legendary
by Don't Forget About Me
Summary: Cammie Morgan, freshman operative. Two boxes of hair dye and a pair of contacts later, she's Taryn Addams, your typical American teenager. Mission objective? Contraband. Who's dealing it? None other than Taryn's brand new best friend, Jaci LaRusso./ "It is an occupational hazard that anyone who has spent her life learning how to lie eventually becomes bad at telling the truth." R
1. 00 Miss Addams

**00. Miss Addams **

* * *

_"I think I would make a good spy. I can sort of be a chameleon. _

_People don't notice me very easily. I never get recognized."_

_-Dana Delany_

* * *

She walks into the halls on the first day of school.

Roseville Area High School was known as small but mighty.

But for the most part, students at Roseville Area High School were extremely nosy. Everyone knew everything about everything, and that was something Cameron just couldn't let happen.

The halls filled with the scent of cologne, shampoo, and some serious body odor.

Welcome to high school, everybody.

As a freshman at the bottom of the food chain, Cammie tried to stay as out of everyone's way as possible. She didn't look straight at anyone, just ahead toward her next class, which she had to pretend to get lost to (despite the fact she'd memorized the map two hours ago and could tell you how to get from the bio lab to the maintenance closet behind the auditorium.) because she was a freshman, a brand new body in this building. She had to act like one.

Cammie thought about her friends at the Academy who were probably enjoying a fantastic stack of waffles right now.

What Cammie wouldn't give to be wearing a plaid skirt instead of shorts at that moment.

Being in normal school, with normal kids just didn't feel right to her. People were walking around, pushing each other, hugging each other, talking to each other, and_ kissing_ each other. _In the middle of the hallway. _

_Note to self,_ Cammie thought. _Try not to puke up your cereal as the day goes by. _

If we didn't make it clear enough, high school was a stressful time period. And Cammie definitely wasn't her at the moment. She wasn't in the right time, the right body, and definitely not in the right place. She felt like she majorly did not belong here.

But Taryn did.

This is _exactly_ where Taryn Addams belonged.

* * *

_this is new. i'm trying something out. give it a chance. i'm so excited for this. _

_updates will be every week or so and reviewers with a penname (or those too lazy to log in but still leave one, I always do that.) will get a PM with a spoiler for chapter 1. _

_- S xx _


	2. 01 Break the News

Chapter 1

_Cameron Morgan's Point of View_

_Two Weeks Prior_

* * *

I plopped my suitcase on my bed next to Bex's. She turned to me and grinned as she unzipped her own suitcase. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Something you want to share with the class, Bex?"

"Oh, nothing," She said, still grinning evilly as she pulled out a bag from her suitcase. "Just some new products I'll be trying out this year," she opened the bag and pulled out a stick of eyeliner. "On _you_."

My face displayed a look of horror. "No, no. No need for that."

"Yes, Cammie," she nodded at me, closing the bag and putting it away for torture later. "We're in high school now. We have to look like it."

"I don't think that's completely necessary," a small voice said as the door closed.

"Lizzie!" Bex exclaimed, dropping the pair of sneakers she was currently holding and wrapping her extremely tan arms around the extremely sunburnt girl.

"Ouch," Liz replied, but still smiled. I joined the group hug, squeezing my two best friends as tight as possible, as if I hadn't seen them in months. After we finally let Liz go, she placed her bags at the small third bed, perfect for her size. She sat delicately on it and smoothed down the white sheets. "Do you guys know what they're serving at the Welcome Back dinner this year? I'm really hungry,"

I ripped open a bag of Peanut M&M's and took out five, then passed them to Liz. "I'm not quite sure," I said, my mouth full of savory chocolate and sweet peanut butter. "But my mom wants to talk to me in about 3 minutes, so I'll see you guys there." I snatched the bag from Liz, who was about to grab another handful, smiled, and walked out of my room.

A few hundred steps later, I was knocking on my mom's office door. "Mom?"

"Cammie," she opened it, smiling. "Right on time."

"Aren't I always?"

"Cam, take a seat," she said, her tone a bit more serious. I sat down slowly, my mouth stopped chewing on the M&M's and I swallowed the remains, a bit afraid of what she was going to say. "So, now that you are a freshman, next year you'll be a part of the Covert Operations class."

"I'm aware," I replied cautiously. "Bex did hers this summer with her parents."

"Right, so that means you need to experience a mission to be admitted to this class."

"What kind of mission?"

"A real mission."

"Like what?"

"Well, Taryn. I guess that's something you'll have to find out."

* * *

Taryn. Taryn Addams.

She had long hair, and it was dark brown. She had hazel eyes and always wore a smile. She was a cheerleader who just moved here from California.

But she was definitely not me.

"This is your cover," my mother said, handing me the file folder. "This is you for the next four months."

I opened my folder. Inside there was a picture of me.

Scratch that. It wasn't me. It was a girl who looked sort of like me. Except, it wasn't me. It was Taryn.

I moved the picture and legend description. There was a map of a high school behind it, with a flyer for the bake sale to support the bands' new uniforms. There was also a picture of a girl next to a man who looked like her.

"Who's Jacelyn LaRusso?"

"Your new best friend." My mom replied as I continued to study the girl. She looked nice enough, with pink braces and blonde tips. Her tan skin made her blue eyes pop. If you could still see her eyes underneath all of the eyeliner.

"Why?"

"Her father, the man standing next to her," my mom pointed to him. He looked a lot like Jacelyn, the same blue eyes and tan skin. "He's selling a drug. This drug isn't like any other drugs. This drug does something different. We need you to get the folder of all of his costumers. We need to know who's taken that drug and where he's getting it shipped from."

"Who's we?" I asked, still confused about the whole thing.

"The CIA," she replied. "They're doing a study on this same drug."

"What does it do?" I asked, still suspicious.

"Well, that's where you come in." My mom smiled.

"You want me to take a _drug_?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Goodness, no. I just want the list. From that list, we can see the results of the drug on costumers and _then_ we can figure out what it is and what it does." She explained. "There's _no_ way you're involved in testing. At all."

"Thank God," I said, relieved. "That's one mission I will _not _accept."

"So, you in, Morgan?" My mom asked, putting both of her hands on her desk, leaning forward and smiling at me.

"Do I have any other option?"

"Not really."

"Only two semesters?"

"Only two. Promise. And you'll still be living at Gallagher."

"Well. Okay."

* * *

I walked with my mom to the Grand Hall then took a seat at the freshman table next to Bex, who raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a look that said, "_We'll talk about this later,_"

We stood up when my mother went to the podium and started reciting our oath.

"Welcome back, Gallagher Girls," she said, beaming at us all. "Have an amazing semester."

As soon as she walked off of stage and the seniors were dismissed to first pick, Bex looked at me. "What was that look about?"

"In two weeks, I'll be here," I said, throwing a pamphlet on the table in front of Bex as Liz watched.

"Roseville High School," Bex said, her accent thick. "_A place of academic and athletic superiority_." She mimicked. "What the bloody hell is this garbage?"

"That's where I'm going to be attending school from the hours of 8:03 to 2:45 for the next four months," I replied. "Well, where Taryn is going."

"Who's Taryn?" Liz chimed in. I threw my legend in front of her as reply. Bex looked at the file for the LaRusso's.

"Contraband," Bex said, as if it was normal for fourteen year old girls to be discussing this. Well, for us it was. "Seems boring."

"Well, I don't know about boring, but it will be lonely. I'm not gonna know _anybody_." I whined, as if that was my biggest problem.

"You'll make some friends, Cammie," Liz assured me. "Be excited! It's your first ever mission!"

I shook my head. "I've been on missions before."

Bex looked at me. "But you've never been on missions alone."

* * *

That night I went to bed, not sure about how I felt about starting normal school in 13 days, 18 hours, 3 minutes and 58 seconds. It seemed so surreal, to be a normal girl.

I've always wanted to be normal, just for a day, to see what it was like. To see what it would be like when your biggest worry was boys (which I saw next to none of on a daily basis, if you don't count Mr. Mosckowitz or Mr. Smith, which I don't) or what college would accept you in it. Mine was more like what agency would accept me when I graduated high school, or in this case, how to catch a 41 year old seasoned drug dealer at 14 and a half.

I always thought about how I never really had a choice of whether or not I wanted this life. There was no way out, it was chosen for me, a family business, like being the daughter of a superhero or a politician or a guy who makes pizza.

Don't get me wrong, spy life has it's perks. But all I really wanted was a choice.

Taryn Addams had a choice. Taryn Addams had lots of choices. What college she wanted to go to, what she wanted to do with her life.

But me?

No. Cammie Morgan didn't have any choices, when a choice was all Cammie Morgan really wanted.

* * *

**a/n: you guys don't know how excited I am to introduce you to my new OC. **

**review for a preview. **

**(lol new slogan^)**

**-S xoxo**


End file.
